


strange love

by Skamtrash



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Alex Strangelove - Freeform, Coming Out, Flirting, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Making Out, Prom, Sexuality Crisis, based on a movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 08:16:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17998229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skamtrash/pseuds/Skamtrash
Summary: Based off the movie,  Alex strangeloveIsak is planning to lose his virginity to his girlfriend soon and meets Even at a party. Things get a little complicated





	strange love

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for the use of the word "fag", only to recall a brief story even tells

Isak and Maddie has been dating for three years. Since their first year at Nissen. They were friends for many years before that and when high school came around and everyone was getting together and hooking up, the pressure hit the two. They kissed unexpectedly one day when the moment was right and things had been official since then. Things were great, Isak got to kiss and hang out with his best friend but his friends were the worst and would not stop harbouring on the fact that Isak and Maddie hadnt slept together.

"What the hell are you guys waiting for?" Mahdi asks.

"It's not me" Maddie holds her hands up in defense and gestures at Isak, "I've been trying to take his virginity since we started dating and he won't let me" Isak sharply turns his head to her and tries to subtly glare at her for sharing that info to their friends. 

"What?" She ask innocently  "It's true, I have to go to class anyway. Later boys."

When Maddie is out of sight,  Magnus gives the most ridiculous expression, "What are you doing?"

"What?" Isak ask unenthused.

"You've been dating for 3 years and you haven't slept together. Has your dick fallen off?"

Isak sucks his teeth and rolls his eyes, "Asshole"

"Seriously dude, what's going on?" Jonas ask more concerned. 

Isak shrugs, "It just hasn't happened yet, the moment hasn't been right" He pulls out of his ass. 

"You haven't found one moment in three years? Bullshit" Mahdi calls.  "Are you not into her anymore?"

"Guys relax,  it'll happen" He says frustrated, wanting to get off the topic. "Are we still heading to that party on Saturday?"

"For sure, Im--" And just like that,  they're on another topic and Isak can finally breathe and feel at ease for the moment.

.

At the party, Isak is quick to remember not to get too drunk. He has some studying to do tomorrow and has to look out for Maddie. 

Maddie is off with her friends and Isak and his friends are in a circle in the kitchen throwing back cans of beer. They're talking about getting Magnus to hook up with the girl he's had his eye on for a while but honestly Isak is sick of the constant talk of hooking up. He just doesn't get why everyone is so obsessed with sex, it's almost all his friends ever talk about. When he gets out of his head, he sees his friends leaving, having missed that part of conversation. He catches Jonas'arm, "Hey. Where are you guys going?"

"Magnus is gonna talk to her. We're gonna keep an eye"

"Oh okay. I'm gonna run to the bathroom."

Isak scurries through the large house to get a moment of refuge and silence. He opens several doors and cannot find the bathroom. He opens one for a bedroom and is getting ready to close the door when a girl says, "Hurry up, come in. Close the door" Isak nervously closes the door at the aggression and turns to look at the two on the bed rolling weed. "Sorry" She apologizes. "Just didn't want anyone seeing this, come sit" 

He hesitantly joins the two on the bed, curling his feet under his bum, "So do you two go to Nissen?" He ask.

The girl shakes her head, "I go to Bakka. This one doesn't go anywhere."

"I graduated" He explains. "Im Even by the way. And this is Sonja."

Isak nods and introduces himself and watch the two interact and talk about people from their school. Sonja takes a hit of the joint and blows the smoke into Even's mouth and then they kiss each other. 

Isak smiles softly, "You guys are cute together"

"Oh, we're not together." Says Sonja. "Even likes boys. I mean he's pan but he's more drawn to guys."

Isak nods understandably, He never met a pan person. So they spend time talking and getting to know each other and smoking. Sonja goes to the desk across the room to have a flat surface to better roll the next joint. Even and Isak are lying down on the bed, facing each other,  still chatting.

"I do want to be a doctor" Isak reiterates. "But I just really want to help kids, you know? Save them, heal them and such? I'm worried that'll it be demanding and I cant give time to my actual kids when I have them but I want to save other children too." 

"I get that, that makes sense. That's very noble of you" Even compliments. 

"Thanks" Isak smiles. 

"I like a guy with ambition" 

Isak looks up at him and catches his gaze and he feels his heart fall into his stomach. Even is giving him a look, he knows that look. His girlfriend gives him that look. It's the look Jonas gives Eva that look and he doesn't know what to think.  They're staring at each other and no one is moving.  Isak isn't sure if he's breathing or if his brain is processing what's happening but it doesn't need to because Maddie is busting through the door wasted, "There you are"

He jumps up and sits up on the bed, "Here I am" he says awkwardly. She comes climbing on the bed and lies in Isaks lap. "This is my friend, Maddie" Isak introduces. 

"Friend?" She chuckles. "I'm his girlfriend. His lover" She explains. 

Even looks up at Isak intrigued and back down at Maddie, "Nice to meet you, I'm Even"

She nods and starts playing with the threads on the bed, "I should probably get her home" Isak says to Even as he gets out of the bed and picks Maddie up off the bed. Even gently tugs on Isaks arm and he looks back at Even whos holding his phone out, "So we can stay in touch" 

Isak puts his number in Evens phone. He gets that look from Even again before he's carrying Maddie out of the bedroom. 

.

The next morning, Isak wakes up to a buzz from his phone.  It's almost 11 and it's a text from an unknown number.  He slides out of bed carefully as to not wake Maddie.

He sits on the ledge near the window and opens the text

_Hey stoner, it's Even from the party_

Isak suddenly feels anxious through he can't pinpoint why. 

 _Hi_ , he simply replies.

_So I have an extra ticket to a concert tonight.  Sonja had to bail on me last minute.  You in?_

"Who are you texting?" Isak looks up, wide eyes at Maddie and chuckles,  "You startled me,  how you feeling? "

"I'm okay. Thanks for taking care of me last night" She smiles.  "So who are you texting?"

"Um Even, the guy I was hanging out in the bedroom with."

"The gay one?" She inquires.

"Pan but yeah." He affirms. "He invited me to a concert tonight"

"Ohhh, making new friends" Isak chuckles and goes over to kiss her lips, "Wanna get breakfast?"

She nods as they head out after getting ready to go their usual weekend spot for a morning feast. 

.

Isak didn't know much about the concert before agreeing to join Even but it turned out to be exactly what he needed and the type of concert he would love. It was a lineup of various hip hop artists and absolutely the best kind of vibe he could of asked for. He and Even were walking down the street on a post concert high, recapping every performance and which was their favorites. Even led the way into a late night cafe and they got comfortable in the booth.

"I'm kind of glad Sonja canceled. Sucks that she missed out on a great show but I'm glad I got to go" Isak admits after the hostess gives them their menus and they settle in.

"Confession time" Even chuckles. "So Sonja actually wasn't going. I just didn't want it to seem weird that I was inviting you after just meeting you"

"Oh okay, cool...So why did you invite me?" Isak inquires 

Even shrugs, "Guess I liked how much you're into helping other people or how your eyes look when you're high" Isak looks down at his lap and feels himself blush though he isn't sure if the statement made calls for him to blush. 

"I have a girlfriend" Isak reminds. 

"Yeah yeah, I know." Even says teasingly. "So are you in love?' 

"I--uh yeah I am" 

"Have you guys--" Even trails off.

"Thats a little private" Isak awkwardly chuckles.

"Oh come on, you can tell me" He says in a way that makes Isak feel comfortable enough to open up. 

"We haven't--- yet but I want to" 

"Do you?" Even ask with raised brows. 

"Yes, yes I do. I'm really stoked. I wish it was happening tomorrow!"  He says a bit eagerly

Even narrows his gaze at him, "I dont believe you" 

"I--I well, I am excited but I dont know, I guess Im a little nervous. I mean--Im a virgin" He says in a hushed tone, embarrassed. 

"You don't say?" Even gasps dramatically. 

Isak rolls his eyes, "Is it that obvious?"

Even shrugs, "I just guessed. Why are you nervous?"

"Because girls know their shit, dude. None of them are virgins. Maddie isn't. They all know what they're doing. I mean they just send photos of their tits to their friends for fun. And I'm worried I'm not gonna measure up." He doesn't know why hes being so vulnerable with Even, he hasn't even done that with his best friend but it still feels comfortable 

"You can't worry about stuff like that."

"I do worry. Constantly. Like what if I'm not as good as her last boyfriend or if I can't find the--ya know--" He circles with his index finger trying to remember the term  

"The clitoris?" Even suggests 

"Exactly, see I can't even remember the name" He says embarrassed 

Even covers Isaks hand with his own, "What i find is when you're in the moment, it'll just all fall into place."

Isak sighs and nods, "So you've slept with girls?"

Even nods, "Yeah. But I found myself wanting to sleep with guys too"

"But you said things fell into place" he says confused 

"Yeah it did....with guys and girls" He informs. "It made sense for me"

"How did you know you were into men? That you're pan?"

Even tilts his head and raises his brows, "How did you know you were straight?"

"I don't really know" He says not recalling.

"You don't know?" Even smizes with a suggestive look. "Really? Maybe you're --"

Isak blushes, "Girlfriend, remember?" 

"Yes sir" he says innocently

.

They walk down by the river after dinner, taking in the city lights  

"I just don't get how some religious people can be so holier than thou or even think theyre following God's mission of love but be homophobic and call you a fag?"

"Did someone call you that?" Isak inquires empathetically.

"We don't have to talk about that. I just I don't know-- it's so hypocritical, you know?" 

"I do know" Isak agrees. "My mother is very religious so trust me when I say I know first-hand" Even looks up at him and nods. He wants to inquire more but the doesn't get the sign that Isak wants to further that discussion.

When they rest against the gate that separates the sidewalk from the water, Even asks, "How do you know if you're a good person?"

Isak looks out at the water thinking briefly, "Well I guess if you're wondering if you're a good person, you probably are....Or at least trying to be"

"You know--" Even says looking up at him. "You're really smart."

"Thanks. I have all 4's." Isak says pridefully.

Even laughs out loud, "Didn't mean like that, you nerd"

"Hey" Isak groans going to playfully hit Even in the stomach who is quick to catch his arm. They're fighting over the hold of Isaks arm and Isak looks up at Even who's smiling and moving closer to him. Things kind of still and he freezes and they're simply looking at each other until Isak snaps out of whatever hypnosis Even has him in, "We should probably head back." 

"Right, let's go."

.

 Even has a car so he drives Isak to his. They're jamming out to a song so Isak stays in the car even when he pulls up in front of his place so he can keep enjoying the music. The music is slowly heading towards the end,only instrumental at this point.   Isak feels Even looking at him and looks his way and he's giving him that damn look again that makes his weak and makes him confused about what hes feeling. 

Even is leaning closer to him and Isak knows what's going to happen and he doesn't know why he isn't pulling away. Is this really about to happen. As Even moves closer, he halts and look up into Isaks eyes and whispers, "Theres a girl at your door." 

Isak turns back abruptly and sees Maddie standing there and turns back to Even uncomfortable, "I should go" He says anxiously unbuckling his seatbelt. 

"I had a great time tonight, Isak" 

"Yeah" He gives a forced smile and heads to his front door, "Hey"

"I missed you"

"What are you doing here?" Isak ask mildly annoyed. "I can't have one night on my own??"

"What is wrong with you?" 

"I can't hang out with a friend without you showing up to my house after a couple hours??"

"I came here because my mother is in the hospital again and I didn't want to be home alone but thanks for being an ass" Maddie retorts as she leaves. 

"Wait, Maddie. I'm sorry" He calls after her to no avail. 

 .

Isak had time over the weekend to go through  everything he has been feeling post argument with Maddie and needs to talk with someone about it and Magnus is the first person that comes to lunch and he has to spit it out, "Dude, I think I'm bisexual."

"What?? No you're not." Magnus laughs. "You're dating Maddie, where is this coming from?"

"I am, I thought about it a lot. There's a guy--pretty sure he's into me. I guess I'm not completely repulsed at the idea of something happening" he explains. 

"This makes sense." He nods like he understands. "This is virginal nerves, the time to sleep with Maddie is getting closer, youre nervous" 

"Magnus, seriously I think I might be." 

"Okay" He says standing up right in front of Isak.

"Where are you going ?" He questions confused. And just like that, Magnus is flashing himself to Isak, "What the fuck, Magnus. Put it away"

"What?" He says nonchalantly. "You like dick now, here's the best one in the whole school"

"Oh my God, I'm not into you Magnus. I don't want to see your junk, for christsake."

Magnus shrugs and tugs himself away and sits back down, "You're the one talking about being into nutsacks."

"I didn't say--"

"Nutsacks aren't sexy dude. I honestly think you're freaked out about sleeping with Maddie. It's jitters, it's normal. Have you felt this way before the possibility of having sex came up?"

Isak shrugs and takes some time to think about it.  He's never been into guys before this, "i guess you're right, for once in your life. It might just be nerves. "

"Exactly dude, once you guys have sex, things will go back to normal"

.

Isak went to the record shop after school.  He knew Maddie loved records and wanted to get a romantic album for when the time for the deed arrives.  He doesn't know much about romantic artists so he's just ruffling through,  hoping something will catch his eye.

"Isak" he turns around upon hearing his name and sees Even, "Hi"

"What are you up to? " Isak turns back and realizes the category he's ruffling through records in the section titled 'sensual'. He abstains from blushing and says, "Just want to make sure the mood is right with Maddie"

"That's sweet, I actually have a great record at mine.  Do you want to borrow it?'

Isak is taken aback by the offer but nods anyway, "Sure, yeah!"

"Follow me." Even says smoothly and Isak does without question. His house isn't too far from the record shop. 

.

When they get to Evens house, he puts on the record as Isak sits at the chair at his desk, to make sure It's what Isak was looking for.

"It's very much an indie feel" Even explains. "I would recommend the second half of the album though, it's more sensual but the first half is pretty fun"

An upbeat song starts and Even is dancing,  giving Isak a show. He laughs at how absolutely animated Even is, mouthing every word to the song. When it comes to a close, Even collapses on his bed,  "How'd I do?"

"Good. Great, Even. Truly a performer"

Even laughs and sits up,  leaning back with his hands stretched out behind him, "Are you being sarcastic?"

"No, I'm serious.  You're quite a good dancer" Isak compliments without a drop of sarcasm.

"Well thanks" 

Silence falls among them.  Even is looking at Isak. Isak is looking at the trinkets on the desk.  

"Come here" Even says and Isaks insides shouldn't have just weakened at the tone Even just used. 

"There?" He nervously ask, pointing beside him.  

"Yeah, here" Even smiles. 

Isak knows he probably shouldnt, this is probably going to go somewhere it doesn't need to go but for some reason, his feet are moving him across the room to sit on the bed.  He turns his back to Even so his body doesn't feel anymore drawn than it is. 

Even mockingly turns his back to Isak, "Are you afraid of me or something?"

"Haha, very funny"

"So" Even clears his throat. "I was ---"

And for some reason being within close proximity, his body couldn't control itself. He turns around and kisses Evens lips. It feels so nautral..so good. He knows it shouldn't. It's quick and they're full on making out. They fall to the bed and Evens hand comes behind Isaks ear, pulling him closer and for some reason, that's what it took for him to come back to himself,  the large hand against his skin to remind him he shouldn't be doing this. 

He pulls back and jumps out of the bed,  "Oh my god, oh my fucking god"

"Isak. It's fine" Even says trying to calm him down. "That was nice"

"Look, Im sorry if I led you on." He's frantic and his heart is racing. "I'm going to have sex with my girlfriend in less than 72 hours."

"Whoa, Isak. You kissed me!!" Even reminds. 

"Like you didn't want me to? After you invite me over and dance for me and the whole come here, Isak. Sit next to me on my bed" Isak groans.

"Dude, you seriously need to chill out "

"I have to go" And Isak runs out, slamming the door shut behind him 

.

A couple days later, Jonas' unbelievably cool mom is helping them check into the hotel. When they make it to their room,  Maddie hops in the shower and Isak undresses to his underwear and sets the mood with some candles.  He gets comfortable on the bed and Maddie comes out about 10 minutes later, leaning on the doorway in lingerie,  "What do you think?" 

"I--you look beautiful" He compliments.  She slowly walks to the bed and climbs under the blanket and Isak follows. They sit in an awkward silence for a bit, no one initiating the first move but Maddie eventually does, leaning over to kiss him. They make out for a while,  getting each other comfortable and worked up.  Maddie starts kissing down his abdomen and goes to tug his briefs off. She looks at him confused after she does, "Are you okay?"

Isak nods, "Think it's just nerves" 

Maddie nods, "Well I'll make you comfortable" She smiles as she lubes her hand,  wraps it around him and starts getting him off. Isak feels awkward and uncomfortable because nothing is happening and he knows Maddie is going to think it's her.

"Still nervous?" She questions.

"Let me touch you, maybe that'll help" He says pulling her up and lying her down on the bed.  He pushes his fingers down her underwear and touches her and Maddie starts letting out soft noises that make Isak feel accomplished. 

"That feels good?"

"Mhmm" She whines. 

"Not too much?"

"Isak."

"Yeah?"

"Shut up" Isak does as she says and keeps getting her off. When she feels ready, she climbs on top of him and still...nothing.

"Isak, you need to relax" She says leaning down to kiss his neck and help him breathe. 

Shes sucking his skin, up and down his neck and chest. Isak turns his head, giving her more room and his gaze falls to the wall and he's shamefully picturing it's Even kissing his skin,  Even that's on top of him,  his hands running up and down his chest.  And he feels himself perk up and doesnt think about it too long to start feeling guilty. 

"Maddie,I'm ready. I'm ready" he says eager, not wanting to go soft. She smiles accomplished and lies down and Isak climbs on top of her. He puts on a condom and eases into her, "Wow" He gasps. "I'm all the way in there."

"Babe, come on. Move" Isak holds himself up and starts thrusting into her. "This feels good. Feels good, yeah?"

She looks up to him and glares, "Stop talking." 

He nods and leans down to kiss her neck, "This is kind of weird, no?"

"Hmm?"

"I said it's kind of weird." Maddie moves him from her neck and looks at him strangely, "What do you mean weird?"

"I mean--we're friends. Having sex"

"Isak, we're in a relationship."

"Yes yes I know" he insists, worried he fucked this up.

"Can you get off of me?" She ask. He hesitantly pulls out, sitting beside her and holds the blanket up to his waist, "Sorry"

"Isak, what's going on? Are you even into me anymore?" She says frustrated. "Are you even into---"

"What?" He says defensively. 

"Nothing, it's just if I didn't know any better, I would think you're not into girls"

"What the hell, Maddie? I say something feels weird and suddenly I'm gay? I'm into you, okay? And there's so much pressure on me to make this right.  I mean,  why is everyone so obsessed with sex anyway? Have you ever thought that maybe I just like someone else?"

Maddie doesn't even bother to reply, clearing shocked and speechless and gets out of the bed and gets dressed. She leaves the hotel room without a word. 

.

Things at school are sufficiently awkward. They walk by each other in the halls. His friends keep questioning whats going on so he finally tells them he thinks they're broken but leaves it like that. He has had a lot of time to think of the last couple of weeks, it's a lot of denial and questioning but there's no doubt in his mind anymore. He and Maddie don't talk for weeks following the whole catastrophe except for a text telling her hes gay. Prom is quickly approaching; Iak is confused, he was supposed to go with Maddie, now his friends have dates and he already purchased his tux so he cant exactly opt out now. 

He joins his friends at prom and convinces himself he's going to have a good time and his friends promise they wont make him feel like a seventh wheel. They have a couple drinks on their way in the limo. When they get to the venue, the music is bumping and they're having a great time dancing, and Isak is grateful his friends are including him, whether its intentional or not. Isak is dancing and catches Maddie's gaze from across the room. He gives a soft smile and she waves at him. She looks beautiful. He walks over to her, "Hi."

"You look beautiful." Isak says.

"Thanks. You look handsome yourself."

Isak smiles, looking down at his tux. He does feel pretty suave, "Im sorry about everything that happened."

She nods, "I um--I was hurt but I can't be mad. I can only imagine how difficult it was for you figuring it out. I guess I also kind of realize who you're into. Its Even, isnt it?"

Isak looks away and nods embarrassed, "Im sorry."

"Did you think about if it was a phase or?"

"It wasnt." He answers immediately. "I needed to be honest with myself and I just--I couldnt ignore it anymore." He chokes up.

She takes his hand, comforting him, "Why werent you honest with me? What were you so scared of?"

"Losing you." He admits. "I really do love you, Maddie."

She gives a fond look and pulls him into a hug, "I love you too, my gay boyfriend." 

Isak chuckles and pulls back, "It makes me very happy that you're okay with this. I guess since you're already here, do you want to be my date?" He offers.

She shakes her head, "Actually, um give me two seconds." Isak looks at her strangely but nods. When Maddie comes back, she has Even's arm locked into hers. Isak is gobsmacked looking at Even like he's a ghost.

"I hope its okay I invited him."  Maddie says.

"I uh--I ehrm, I--" Isak stutters.

"I needed to get you two together, I knew you wouldnt do this yourself." She nods at Isak and gives him another hug, "Its time." She whispers in his ear. "Sooner or later." She pulls away and leaves the two.

Even looks down at Isak fondly, waiting for something, anything. 

"Its been a while." Even says.

Isak nods, "Yeah, I guess I had to figure some stuff out."

"And?" Even ask hopeful.

"And um--" Isak looks over Even's shoulder and sees people looking at him. At them. He feels his heart rate picking up, anxious at the fact that people are even possibly thinking that he may like guys. He runs out of the dancehall to the restroom to take a breather, and gather himself. He's trying to regulate his breathing and calm down, when the door opens. Its Even.

"Hi, um should I leave?" He ask.

"No, no its just--everyone is staring at us." He says anxiously.

"Oh." Even realizes maybe this was a bad move and Isak just isnt ready for this. "Im just going to go."

"Even, no. Please!!" He calls out but Even leaves the restroom and Isak feels his feet stuck to the ground, not ready to go back out there.

.

"Even, whats going on?" Maddie ask when she sees Even alone, walking through the crowd.

"Nothing, its just--I dont think its going to work." He gives a soft smile. "Thanks anyway."

He continues walking through the dance hall to get to the exit when he feels a pull on his arm. He turns back and sees Isak, "Look Isak, Im not--"

And suddenly Isak's lips are on his. And they're kissing, making out in the middle of the dance floor. In front of Isak's whole grade. Shamelessly kissing each other, Isak's arms wrapping around Even's neck, eager to show him that despite his worries and anxieties about the unfamiliarity of this whole thing, he still very much wants this. Isak pulls back, looking up at him and pecks his lips, "I want you."

Even smiles brightly and wraps his arms around him giving him the tightest hug. Isak catches Maddie's gaze across the room and gives a smile of gratitude and also empathy hoping she really knows how much he didnt want to hurt her. "Thank you." He mouths. She smiles and mouths a you're welcome and leaves the boys dancing together in each other's arms, proud, out and happy. 

 

 


End file.
